


-Feliz Cumpleaños, Sr. Hale (+18) [Traducción]-

by TheSleepwalker



Series: -Feliz Cumpleaños, Sr. Hale- [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepwalker/pseuds/TheSleepwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek esperaba que un cierto nivel de caos lo recibiera. No esperaba ver a Stiles parado sin camiseta en medio del recibidor, vistiendo una brillante tiara sobre su cabeza y un tutú rosado sobre sus jeans, sosteniendo el juego de té de Mia en una mano y una espada de plástico en la otra.<br/>Stiles se ruborizó, con un hermoso tono rosado salpicandole las mejillas y extendiéndose hacia abajo de su torneado y pálido pecho. Derek quiso mordisquearlo, quiso pinchar ésos pezones rosados y probarlos con su lengua, quiso empujar a Stiles contra el muro y hacerlo sonrojarse por todos lados.  </p>
<p>(O: Derek es un papá soltero celebrando su cumpleaños número 30. Stiles es el estudiante de universidad que cuida de su hija). +18</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Feliz Cumpleaños, Sr. Hale (+18) [Traducción]-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday, Mr. Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179443) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> >¡Amlamdpaemdjoiarnfñaonx! Quiero agradecer a Mikkimouse por darme el permiso de traducir sus fics, ¡es toda una dulzura! 
> 
> >¡Amlamdpaemdjoiarnfñaonx! I wanna say thank you <3 for let me translate your fic -¡all your fics are literally amazing!-, ¡Ur such a sweet heart! <3
> 
> ¡Ésta es la primera traducción que hago y estoy muy emocionado <3! Así que no la juzguen tan duro por fa' les pido comprendan si es que tiene algún error. Realmente me ezforcé (la universiad está matandome lentamente :'C) en hacerla bien <3 y me encantaría si dejan kudos (ustedes saben, por el trabajo 7u7) o mejor aun, ¡algún comentario! <3 GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER C':
> 
> *El fic no está traducido literal; algunas palabras -pocas- fueron cambiadas -añadidas o eliminadas- para darle sentido en español.  
> *Cualquier error de traducción es completamente error mío, por fa' diganme si encuentran uno.
> 
> NOTAS:  
> 1.- Camino feliz: Línea de vellos que nace debajo del ombligo y que conecta con el vello púbico.  
> 2.- Devorandote: no encontré, o más bien, no supe una traducción correcta para «rimming», que, prácticamente, es sexo oral en el ano.

-1-

Derek se detuvo y descansó la cabeza sobre el volante; no debería haber salido esa noche. Debería haber cancelado la cita y haberse quedado en casa cuidando a Mia. Debió celebrar su cumpleaños número treinta permitiendo que su hija vertiese brillo sobre su cabello durante una fiesta de té en lugar de sentarse en un restaurante con un idiota que creía ser un regalo de Dios para todos los hombres _y_ las mujeres. Incluso debió fingir una llamada de emergencia solamente para salir de ahí.

    Cinco desastrosas citas en menos de dos meses. Borrar su perfil de ése maldito sitio sería la primera cosa que haría al despertar por la mañana.

    Suspiró y por fin salió de su auto. Mientras más rápido entrara en su departamento, más pronto vería a Stiles, y ver a Stiles después de todo, era el único punto a resaltar en todo el asunto de su cumpleaños.

   Por supuesto, él podría pagarle al muchacho y verle irse con toda seguridad directo a casa, porque era más que evidente que Derek no necesitaba desear al sensual niñero de su hija, mismo que también resultaba ser el apenas legal hijo del sheriff. No era como que al libido de Derek le importara un comino, pero al menos era algo importante que debía recordar.

    « _Vas a irte al infierno_ » pensó antes de abrir la puerta principal. Esperaba que un cierto nivel de caos lo recibiera. Definitivamente no esperaba ver a Stiles de pie, sin camiseta, en medio del recibidor, vistiendo nada más que una brillante tiara sobre su cabeza y un tutú rosado sobre sus jeans, sosteniendo el juego de té de Mia en una mano y una espada de plástico en la otra.  

   Stiles se ruborizó, con un hermoso tono rosado salpicándole las mejillas desde su rostro hasta debajo de su torneado y pálido pecho. Derek quiso mordisquearlo, quiso pinchar ésos pezones rosados y probarlos con su lengua, quiso empujar a Stiles contra el muro y hacer que se sonrojara _por todos lados_.

    Stiles hizo malabares con el juego de té. –Juro que puedo explicarlo.

    Derek sólo levantó ambas cejas, esperando que Stiles tomase eso como una pista para que continuara, porque estar de pie, frente-a-frente con un Stiles sin camiseta había destruido cada parte de su cerebro encargada del habla.

   « _Te irás al infierno_ » se recordó.

   -¡Pintura para dedos! –exclamó-. Estábamos jugando con puntura para dedos, y mientras las recogía traté de cargar demasiadas cosas y derramé algunas sobre mí, así que me quité la camiseta para remojarla porque pensé que tendría al menos otra hora antes de que volvieras a casa. Lo juro, no sería capaz de correr por la casa sin camiseta mientras Mia estuviera despierta.

    Stiles gesticulaba mientras hablaba, y cada movimiento hacía que sus jeans se fueran un poco más debajo de su cintura, dándole a Derek una perfecta visión de los huesos en su cadera y el elástico de su ropa interior, y sobre todo, de su obscuro y estrecho camino feliz(1).

    Derek quiso _lamerlo_ todo.

    Se hizo volver a los ojos color whisky de Stiles; no era que éstos lo distrajeran menos que ésas caderas.

   Si fuera posible, Stiles se habría sonrojado incluso más. –De igual manera, perdón. Terminaré de limpiar y me iré.

   Derek se recuperó del shock y se desabrochó los puños de la camisa para poder enrollar las mangas de la misma. –Sin prisas. Siento haberte sobresaltado.

   Stiles sonrió y comenzó a llevar el juego de té a la cocina. –Como dije antes, pensé que tendría al menos una hora más antes de que volvieras a casa.

   Derek podría recoger el resto del recibidor –que era un área menos desastrosa- o podría seguir a Stiles hacia la cocina y así poder continuar con la conversación. Obviamente, tomó la segunda opción. –Sí, bueno, algunas veces es mejor retirarse con la cabeza en alto. Es la última vez que malgasto mi cumpleaños en una primera cita.

   Stiles hizo una mueca y depositó las tazas en el lavavajillas, junto con los platos de la cena para remojarlos después. -¿Tan mal te fue?

   Derek bufó para sí mismo y continuó trapeando las esquinas de la cocina. –El tipo era un completo idiota. Lo llamé después del discurso de cinco minutos en donde omitió lo poco que quería a los niños.

   Algo cayó en el fregadero y Stiles maldijo. –Suena como todo un príncipe. ¿Él sabía que tienes a Mia?

   Derek asintió. –Estaba en mi perfil. Fue muy bueno en decirme cuan seguro estaba de que mi hija era un ángel, así que por supuesto le conté de la vez que volví a casa sólo para encontrarla haciendo una princesa Leia de papel mache con mi colección de libros.

    Stiles farfulló y casi dejó caer la sartén que sostenía. –Eso fue-¡esas eran revistas viejas y periódicos! ¡Y tú dijiste que podíamos usarlos!

    Derek rio de nuevo. –Sí, pero mí versión al menos le hizo palidecer y ponerse vagamente verdoso.

    Stiles resopló. –Como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo. Yo veo cómo cuidas tus libros.

    Derek volvió su mirada hacia Stiles, sólo para mirar el jugueteo de los músculos en su espalda mientras enjuagaba los platos; sólo para mirar su trasero medio cubierto por un ridículo tutú rosado y la tiara aún sujeta entre su salvaje cabello café. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera detenerse, Derek caminó hacia él y tomó la tiara de su cabello, dejando que sus dedos divagaran entre su cabello por un poco más del tiempo necesario.

    -¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Stiles.

    Derek meneó la tiara justo enfrente de él. –Sólo destronándolo, _su majestad_.

    -El chiste se cuenta solo. Una _verdadera_ princesa no necesita de una corona –respondió Stiles, con una actitud pomposa-. Sólo nos gusta vestirlas durante las fiestas de té.

    Derek le dio un golpecito en la frente con la tiara, y entonces la arrojó sobre la mesa de la cocina. –Así que… ¿hubo una fiesta de té ésta tarde?

   -Sí-. Stiles se giró de frente hacia el mayor y colocó dramáticamente un trapo contra su pecho. –Yo era la princesa, y Mia era el apuesto ninja-hombre lobo-caballero que me acompañó para el té.

   Derek parpadeó sorprendido y después se preguntó por qué demonios estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de Stiles; era Mia de quien hablaba después de todo. –Un ninja-hombre lobo-caballero –repitió.

   Stiles lo miró con su deslumbrante sonrisa. –Síp, una muy valiente, por cierto.

   -Apuesto que sí-. Derek dejó caer su vista sobre el tutú antes de alzar la vista de nuevo. No estaba seguro de que un tutú pudiera resultar tan provocativo, pero aparentemente ése era el caso. –Tomaré eso como la razón por la cual vistes su tutú.

   -¡Tío! Cuando eres una _princesa_ , debes lucir como tal –dijo antes de dejar caer el trapo en el fregadero, para luego recargar su cadera contra el mueble y cruzar ambos brazos sobre su pecho-. Así que, señor Hale, ¿qué es lo que _quiere_ por su cumpleaños?

   El aliento de Derek obstruyó su garganta y, por un momento, no pudo responder. Stiles estaba de pie frente a él, tan sólo a un brazo de distancia, y la única cosa que Derek pudo pensar fue: « _a ti, te quiero a ti._ »

   Stiles lo atravesó con una mirada calculadora y finalmente, Derek tuvo que desviar la mirada. –Yo, eh… no lo sé. Realmente no necesito nada.

   -No pregunté qué _necesitas_ –dijo avanzando para acercarse a él-. Pregunté qué es lo que _quieres_. –Stiles lamió sus labios con picardía; mismos labios que Derek había estado mirando por demasiado tiempo, imaginándose a sí mismo besándolos, imaginándolos frente a él, succionando su erección, imaginándolos titubeando de placer-.

   El mayor se recargó contra la mesa porque sus rodillas habían comenzado a flaquear. -¿Por qué preguntas? – _Wow_. De pronto su voz sonó mucho más seca y cruda de lo que jamás esperó, así que aclaró su garganta antes de continuar-. ¿Estás planeando darme un obsequio?

    -Hm, quizá –Contestó Stiles sin perder su aire travieso-. Cierra los ojos.

    Derek sintió como sus cejas se elevaban de nuevo y Stiles dudó un poco. – _Tío_ -señor Hale-no voy a darte tu presente si estás mirando.

    El corazón del menor comenzó a latir más rápido cuando vio que el mayor cerraba los ojos.

    Derek sintió el momento exacto en el que Stiles entró a su espacio personal. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma mezclado con un poco de olor a jabón para trastos; escuchó cada inhalación, cada exhalación-fue como si Derek tuviera cada sentido completamente enfocado en Stiles; y sabría todos los movimientos que éste hiciera, por más pequeño que fuera. Sintió la sangre corriendo a través de su cuerpo, extendiéndose y tensándose como una cuerda floja.

   Y entonces, sintió el más exquisito de los alientos golpeando su rostro, y luego, un par de labios presionándose suavemente contra los propios.

   Los ojos de Derek se abrieron automáticamente; no pudo contener la sobre ingesta de oxigeno tomada por el shock. Ni por un momento se habría imaginado que Stiles podría _corresponderle_ realmente.

   Stiles se apartó un poco luego del beso, sonriendo como la _pequeña mierda_ que era. –Feliz cumpleaños, señor Hale.

   Fuera cual fuera el delicado control que Derek mantuvo desde que entró a la habitación, se esfumó. No era un Santo, por el contrario, estaba demasiado lejos de ser uno, y si Stiles era una prueba para él, estaría dispuesto a fallarla con todo gusto.

   Se empujó a sí mismo fuera de la mesa y aprisionó a Stiles contra el lavabo; la respiración de éste era poco profunda y rápida, pero no parecía asustado, en su lugar, sus ojos ámbar brillaban con excitación.

    El menor se lamió los labios de nuevo y Derek ni siquiera se molestó en disimular cómo observaba el provocativo movimiento.

   -¿Te gustó tú regalo? –preguntó, con su voz suave y un tanto ronca.

   Derek asintió y se inclinó, acariciando con su nariz la mejilla del chico, sonriendo ante la manera en la que éste jadeaba mientras se aferraba a su camiseta. –Fue un buen regalo. Aunque podría pensar en unas cuantas maneras de hacerlo mejor.

   Hizo una pausa y luego esperó a ver la reacción de Stiles. No importaba cuanto lo quisiera, no lo haría, _no podía hacerlo_ , a menos que…

   El chico aferró sus puños con mayor intensidad sobre la camiseta de Derek. – _Oh Dios, sí._

   El consentimiento entusiasta por parte del castaño enjuagó los últimos rastros de duda, permitiendo que Derek se reafirmara contra la boca de éste en un profundo beso rudo. Lo quería _todo_ , quería probar, tocar y morder a Stiles hasta que éste no pudiera continuar, quería besarlo hasta que su hermosa boca sabionda no sirviera para nada más que gemir el nombre de Derek.

_Dios_ , Stiles sabía tan bien, mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía. Stiles abrió la boca como si supiera que Derek deseaba explorarla, y retorció la camiseta del mayor como si estuviera aterrado de perderlo. El otro dejó sus manos en donde estaban, aferradas al lavabo, porque sabía que tan pronto como tocara la piel del castaño, perdería todo el control, y quería _saborear_ el momento por un instante.

   Derek sólo rompió el beso porque necesitaba oxígeno, pero no se atrevió a alejarse más de lo necesario. Dibujó un rastro de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Stiles, presionando todos y cada uno de los lunares que tenía hasta alcanzar su lóbulo para posteriormente, mordisquearlo con un poco de rudeza.

    -Es tu cumpleaños –murmuró, y Dios que su voz sonaba jodidamente sensual-. ¿Qué quieres que haga? O, tú sabes, ¿qué quieres hacerme a mí? _Lo que quieras_.

   Derek escondió su sonrisa y un sonido gutural contra el cuello de Stiles, aprovechando para succionar suavemente su piel, lamiendo la sal en su sudor. -¿Estás seguro de querer eso? ¿Lo que yo quiera?

    Presionó su pierna suavemente contra la entrepierna del ajeno y éste gimoteó. –Sí. Lo que quieras. Dime qué hacer. Tengo el presentimiento de que eso te gusta.

    Derek finalmente se animó a apartar sus manos del fregadero y las colocó lentamente sobre Stiles, acariciándole los costados, provocando que éste hiciera el gemido más sensual y desesperado que Derek hubiera escuchado en su vida. –Puede ser –acordó-, pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que te gusta ser dominado.

    Stiles soltó algo así como una risa nerviosa. –Pienso que puedes tener razón.

    Por un momento, Derek se conformó con recorrer los costados y la espalda de Stiles. Sintiendo como los músculos de su cuerpo se crispaban bajo el toque de sus dedos; disfrutando de cómo se sentía su piel de gallina contra sus manos. Y frotó sus pulgares contra esos malditos huesos en su cadera que le torturaban psicológicamente desde que entró en el departamento.

   -Vamos a ir a mi habitación –dijo por fin el mayor-. Y entonces vas a chupar mi polla mientras te digo todas las cosas sucias que deseo hacerte.

    Los ojos del chico destellaron y su boca se abrió completamente. _–Mierda._

Derek condujo a Stiles fuera de la cocina a través del pasillo hasta llevarlo a su dormitorio, entonces cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro para asegurarse de que Mia no pudiera interrumpirlos si despertaba; Derek dudaba que eso sucediera porque no importaba cuando ruido pudieran hacer, cuando Mia dormía, no había poder humano que la despertara. Aunque siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

   Derek metió los dedos entre el elástico en el tutú que Stiles vestía y su pantalón, y tiró del mismo hacia abajo para que así el muchacho pudiera quitárselo, entonces Derek arrojó la prenda al otro lado de la habitación, pero no se colocó de pie nuevamente después de haberse arrodillado. Después de todo estaba cara-a-cara con la erección de Stiles, y no encontró necesidad alguna de moverse.

   Derek se acercó lo suficiente como para colocar el zipper de su cremallera entre sus dientes, y así escuchar cómo la voz de Stiles tomaba un ligero tinte de tartamudez. –Joder. Um. Pensé que tu querías-quiero decir, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esto, si cambiaste de opinión-pero tenía la impresión de que sería yo quien iniciaría con eso de chupar pollas.

   Sí, el chico tenía razón. Y Derek tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo antes de poder colocarse de pie. -¿Ansioso de tener mi polla en tu boca?

   Stiles dejó salir una carcajada casi histérica. –No tienes idea.

   Saber que Stiles estaba tan excitado y ansioso como lo estaba el, produjo algo en Derek. Sonrió retrocediendo hasta la pared, desabrochando su cinturón para bajar lentamente el zipper de su pantalón, sin perder detalle de la manera en cómo los ojos de Stiles parecían devorar directamente su entrepierna, en la manera en la que su lengua recorría esos labios hinchados y rojizos.

   Stiles se tambaleó hacia él y se dejó caer de rodillas alcanzando a Derek justo a tiempo para bajarle los pantalones de un tirón, pero éste le frenó antes de que pudiera proseguir. –Espera –dijo, con un tono de voz casi ajeno a él-. Ya tendrás tu momento.

   Stiles se quejó un poco, como si el mayor fuese la peor persona del mundo, pero se tranquilizó justo después de mirarlo; observó la polla de Derek como si fuera un manjar que no podía esperar para degustar. Derek no estaba completamente duro aún, pero con la visión de Stiles arrodillado ante él, mirándole como lo hacía, endurecerse no le tomaría demasiado tiempo.

   Derek no se deshizo de su ropa interior, por el contrario, recorrió con una mano su propia erección, mirando como Stiles seguía a la misma con la vista. -¿Has hecho esto antes? –preguntó.

   Stiles finalmente apartó su mirada de la entrepierna de Derek. –Soy un estudiante de primer año en la universidad.

   Derek sólo elevo una ceja y esperó.

   -Ugh, bien, está bien, fue sólo una vez –admitió-, y me gustó, pero no creo que él quiera hacerlo de nuevo. Al menos no conmigo.

   Por un lado, Derek pensó que el chico era un completo idiota por no querer tener los labios de Stiles sobre su polla todo el tiempo. Y por otro, gracias a eso era que Stiles estaba con él, y por Dios que se aseguraría de que el castaño disfrutara eso.

   Estiró su mano y enredó sus dedos en el cabello del menor, acariciando primero con ésta un lado de su rostro, sintiendo como el corazón del mismo se aceleraba ante su toque. –Si tu mandíbula duele, detente –aclaro, tomando la cabeza de Stiles por detrás-. Tómalo con calma al principio. No trates de tomarla toda en una sola vez. Y si me pongo un poco salvaje, pellízcame el muslo, ¿entendido?

  Stiles sonrió. –Sí, señor Hale.

   _Mierda_. Derek no estaba seguro de que eso fuera un fetiche que tuviera, pero aparentemente, tener a Stiles de rodillas, llamándolo: «señor Hale» era lo más cercano a uno. –Bien, muy bien. Y así es como quiero que me respondas cuando te pregunte algo. «Sí, señor Hale.» «No, señor Hale.» -Ordenó pasando un pulgar por los labios de Stiles-. Y cuando tú me preguntes por algo, dirás: «por favor, señor Hale.» ¿Entendido?

   Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron, y suspiro suavemente sobre el pulgar de Derek. –Sí, señor Hale.

   Con un gruñido, Derek tiró de su ropa interior.

   Stiles gimió y se tambaleo hacia el frente, entonces pareció recordarse algo a sí mismo en el último momento, y miró a Derek con un tejo de súplica en sus ojos. -¿Por favor, señor Hale, puedo chupar su polla?

   Algo se retorció en la base de la columna de Derek al escucharle, y lo sintió, la manera posesiva en la que el calor revoloteaba a través de sus músculos para aglomerarse provocando una sensación extraña en su estómago. Acarició suavemente el labio inferior de Stiles con su pulgar. –Perfecto, aprendes rápido. Ahora, hazlo.

   Stiles suspiró de nuevo, amoldó su mano alrededor de la base de la polla de Derek, y aprisionó con su boca la cabeza de la misma, antes de comenzar a chupar.

   Derek casi se atragantó con lo bien que se sentía. Había esperado mucho tiempo, y la visión de la boca de Stiles contrayéndose alrededor de su polla, deslizándose hacia abajo mientras sostenia la base con su mano, era incluso mejor de lo que Derek había imaginado. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el muro y gruñó, un sonido que aparentemente motivó al menor para tratar de esmerarse más en su trabajo. Se sentía como el cielo, pulido y un poco descuidado, con un ligero roce de dientes que enviaba descargas electicas a través de la espina del mayor, haciéndole arquearse pidiendo por más.

   Enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de Stiles, tomando su cabeza por detrás. –He pensado mucho en esto –dijo Derek-, sobre ti, así, arrodillado para mí. Pensé en empujarte contra la pared y follarte hasta que no pudieras moverte, follarte tan duro que quedarías adolorido por una semana, para que cada vez que te movieras, pensaras en mí.

   Stiles gimió alrededor de su polla, pero no paro de moverse.

   Se sentía tan bien que Derek casi no podía pensar. Por suerte, para él, divagar acerca de sus fantasías con el castaño no requería de mucho poder. –He pensado en marcar esa piel pálida que tienes para asegurarme de que todos sepan que te he reclamado. Pensé en callarte con mi polla cada vez hablaste. Pensé en comerte, _devorándote_ (2) hasta que te corrieras sin ser tocado.

   Stiles se quejó un poco, y Derek casi perdió la cabeza por un momento. Tuvo que colocarse un poco de autocontrol, privándose de correrse dentro de la boca de Stiles porque quería durar _un poco más_.

   -He pensado en ver cómo te preparas. Quizá verte follándote a ti mismo con un dildo, ver cuán bien puedes tomarlo. Verte preparándote para mí –dijo, pasando su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de Stiles. -¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Te gustaría poner un espectáculo para mí?

   Stiles lo miró, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y obscuras, rodeadas con un pequeño anillo ámbar, y asintió lentamente.

   Derek tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a respirar de nuevo. –Por supuesto que sí. Mírate ahora, chupando mi polla como si hubieras nacido para ello. Eres jodidamente bueno en esto. ¿Vas a ser un buen chico y te tragarás mi semen?

   Stiles se sacó la polla de la boca con el _pop_ más sucio que Derek hubiera oído en su vida y dijo: -sí, señor Hale-, antes de deslizar sus labios nuevamente sobre la polla de Derek. Su mirada no dejó a la del mayor hasta que ésta se cerró por el placer.

   El chico iba a ser la muerte para él.

   Stiles pasó su lengua sobre la cabeza y la punta de la polla de Derek, haciendo, con su húmedo movimiento, que las bolas de Derek cosquillearan y sus dedos se doblaran –estaba _jodidamente_ cerca- y entonces, el menor encontró el punto bajo la cabeza que hacía al mayor ver estrellas. Prácticamente apenas tuvo oportunidad de soltar un: «Stiles» ahogado antes de correrse. Éste último se tragó todo sin fácilmente, pidiéndole prácticamente por más. Derek buscó algo de que aferrarse, pero todo lo que tenía era el muro y la cabeza de Stiles.

   La mano libre de Stiles se movió para descansar sobre el muslo de Derek mientras éste ejercía más presión sobre la cabeza del castaño, viendo como sus ojos dorados se posaban sobre él.

   Carajo, el chico realmente _iba_ a ser la muerte para él.

   -De pie –carraspeó Derek.

   Stiles lo hizo, jamás rompió el contacto visual, su cabello alborotado justo en donde Derek había aferrado su mano, y sus labios brillaban rojizos, y…

   Derek lo tomó en un beso apasionante, capturando el sabor de sí mismo en la boca del menor. Stiles clavó sus dedos en los hombros del mayor e hizo un pequeño sonido, que Derek ahogó antes de dejarlo ir. –Eso fue asombroso –dijo, y trazó con su dedo un camino conectando los puntos desde la comisura en los labios de Stiles hasta terminar de unir todos los lunares en su mejilla.

   -Creo que me gustaría comerte, ahora. ¿Te gustaría eso, Stiles?

   -Stiles asintió entusiasmado. –Sí, Señor Hale.

   Derek sonrió y lo besó de nuevo. –Bien. Desnúdate entonces –dijo tomando la polla del castaño a través de sus jeans-. Y ve a la cama. Manos y rodillas, quiero que te abras para mí.

   Stiles se tambaleó de regreso a la cama, y Derek fue al baño para conseguir una toalla.

   Había pequeñas, pequeñas voces en su cabeza diciéndole cuán mala resultaba la idea –Stiles era _once_ años menor que él, y su padre era el dueño de muchas armas- pero era demasiado fácil evadirlas en ese momento. Derek había sido bueno, había pasado dos años manteniendo sus sentimientos para sí mismo. Y además, era su cumpleaños, Stiles estaba tan de acuerdo como él, y demonios, él iba a complacerlo.

   Derek escurrió la toalla y volvió a la habitación. Como solicitó, Stiles estaba a mitad de la cama, desnudo, toda esa piel pálida, llena de lunares al descubierto. Su rostro estaba contra el edredón, sus rodillas separadas, su trasero en el aire y ambas manos agarrándose a cada lado del mismo, abriéndose para Derek. Su polla medio dura colgaba entre sus piernas, pre-semen brillando en la punta de la misma.

   _Dios_. Se sintió como si el aire fuse arrebatado de sus pulmones, y todo lo que Derek pudo hacer fue dar un respingo. Debió recordarse como respirar.

   Stiles se removió un poco, y miró a Derek. -¿Señor Hale?

   Derek dio un paso al frente y acarició con una mano el muslo de Stiles, sonriéndose ante el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del menor. –Eres jodidamente hermoso –Murmuró Derek, frotando justo debajo del trasero de Stiles-. Mírate, presentándote para mí. No puedo esperar para probarte.

   Derek se arrodilló sobre la cama y colocó el paño húmedo sobre la entrada de Stiles, y éste dejó escapar un gemido medio amortiguado por el edredón. El mayor continuó limpiando, acariciando con su mano libre el muslo de Stiles, moviéndola ocasionalmente lo suficientemente arriba como para acariciar las bolas de éste. Cada roce del ojo verde fue recibido con un respingo, seguido de una maldición. Derek sonrió y arrojó la toalla a un lado. –Puedes mover tus manos ahora.

   Stiles se quejó un poco antes de soltar su culo, y Derek comenzó a besar suavemente por todos lados, menos su entrada. –No quiero que toques tu polla –ordenó-. Y mientras esté aquí atrás –mordisqueo un poco-, quiero escuchar todo sobre lo que has fantaseado conmigo. ¿Entendido?

   Miró como los dedos de Stiles se retorcían contra el edredón, escuchó una maldición entre dientes antes de que el mismo dijera: -Sí, señor Hale.

   Dios. La estamina de Derek no era la misma que había sido diez años atrás, pero su polla estaba haciendo lo mejor para endurecerse de nuevo. –Bien –frotó su pulgar alrededor del agujero de Stiles, mirando con fascinación mientras éste se apretaba contra él. –Bien –dijo de nuevo, entonces lamió todo el camino hasta el trasero de Stiles.

   -¡Mierda! –Estalló Stiles-. ¡Joder! Oh mi Dios, no tiene idea señor Hale, Yo-la primera vez que vine aquí, lo vi, y cuando me fui a casa me masturbé pensando en usted follándome sobre su escritorio. Pensé en usted nalgueándome porque dije una mala palabra. Pensé-pensé en montarlo en-en la silla de su escritorio, _Dios_.

   Derek se tomó su tiempo, lamiendo con cuidado alrededor del ano del castaño antes de presionar su lengua, sólo un poco, consiguiendo así que el trasero de éste estuviese mojado y preparado; motivado por las maldiciones que el menor hacía y los suspiros, y el dulce sonido que producía cuando parecía ahogarse. Frotó su barba por todo el culo de Stiles, determinado a hacer que éste pudiera sentir la quemadura de la misma por días. Así, cada que el castaño cambiase de posición, o pasara su peso de un pie al otro, recordaría a Derek haciéndoselo, devorándolo con su lengua.

   -También… también pensé en usted follándome sobre la mesa de la cocina, empinándome y- _santa mierda_ haga eso de nuevo-Dios, yo sólo quiero-quiero…

   Derek lamió su dedo, lubricándolo con su saliva antes de presionar un poco más contra la entrada del castaño, ejerciendo la fuerza suficiente para entrar en él. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Stiles le interrumpió dejando salir un sonido a medio camino entre gemido y sollozo, para luego empujarse a sí mismo hacia atrás. –Joder, _sí_ , De-señor Hale, por favor, por favor…

   Bien, eso respondió a la pregunta que Derek estuvo a punto de hacer; escondió su sonrisa contra el culo de Stiles, y obedientemente deslizó su dedo un poco más profundo en el chico. –Está bien-. Concedió un segundo antes de lamer con su lengua alrededor de su dedo, para presionar nuevamente provocando que éste se hundiera hasta el siguiente nudillo. –Has sido tan bueno. Puedes llamarme Derek.

   Stiles gimoteó, y su entrada se tensó un poco más contra el dedo del mayor. – _Derek_ , por favor.

   Derek continuó lamiendo alrededor de su dedo, empujando la punta de su lengua a la par de éste, moviendo el mismo mientras presionaba suavemente, sin dejar de escuchar los dulces y obscenos sonidos que el menor hacía.

   -Joder sí, esto, Derek, pensé en esto, pensé en-oh Dios, eso es mucho mejor de lo que-yo-carajo, estoy a punto de…

    Derek presionó un segundo dedo, y acarició son su mano libre las piernas de Stiles antes de pasar un dedo sobre sus bolas, apretándolas un poco. -¿Quieres correrte?

   Stiles prácticamente sollozó. –Dios, sí, por favor, Derek, _por favor_.

  Derek amoldó su mano alrededor de la polla de Stiles, y la acarició mientras presionaba sus dedos contra la entrada del mismo. Era un ángulo extraño, pero no importaba. Después de sólo unos segundos, el castaño estaba tensándose alrededor de los dedos del otro mientras se corría, lanzando chorros calientes sobre la mano del mayor; sus gritos fueron amortiguados por la colcha. Derek continuó masturbándolo hasta que el cuerpo de Stiles se quedó sin fuerza y colapsó.

   La próxima vez, Derek quiso hacerlo con Stiles de espaldas, así podría verlo mientras colapsaba por el placer.

   -Creo que me rompiste –dijo Stiles, con su rostro en el edredón.

   Derek sonrió y frotó su cara sobre la cadera de Stiles. -¿Entonces cómo es que estás hablando?

   -…Magia.

   Derek alzó su cabeza y acaricio con su mano el trasero de Stiles. –Ya vuelvo. Voy por algo para limpiarnos.

   Entró al baño por otra toalla, se cepilló los dientes e hizo gárgaras con enjuague bucal antes de llenar un vaso de agua para Stiles. Estaba erecto de nuevo, pero no era algo relevante, podía cuidar de Stiles primero.

   Derek volvió a su habitación y una vez más, echó un ojo sobre el cuerpo desnudo del castaño, desparramado con gracia sobre la cama. Algo se tensó en su interior, y Derek estuvo seguro de lo mucho que deseaba más de eso.

   La tensión se tornó una punzada aguda. No había garantía de que Stiles quisiera hacer algo parecido de nuevo, no había razón para creer que _eso_ había sido algo más que una cosa de una sola vez. _Un obsequio de cumpleaños._

   No pensaría sobre ello. Habría tiempo después. Tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse.

   Fue a la cama y levantó a Stiles para que éste pudiera beber; se acomodó a su lado y le tendió el vaso con agua. El menor hizo un pequeño murmullo de aprobación y bebió, mientras Derek lo mantenía cerca para limpiar el sudor y los rastros de semen de su cuerpo. El castaño se acercó un poco más a él, y éste le plantó un beso en la línea de su cabello. -¿Cómo te sientes?

   -Fantástico –Dijo Stiles, con sentimiento. –Quiero decir, santa mierda, eso fue asombroso. No creo que alguna vez me haya puesto tan duro en mi vida. Tu lengua debería ser declarada tesoro nacional.

   El entusiasmo lo conmovió, y Derek sonrió entre el cabello de Stiles.

   -¿Te… gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños? –Preguntó Stiles.

   Si Derek no lo conociera tan bien, pensaría que Stiles sonó un poco _tímido_ al preguntarle. –Bastante –Dijo Derek-. El mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en años.

   El silencio se instaló entre ellos, sin incomodarlos, pero tratando dé. Incluso aunque ambos fueron capaces de ignorarlo antes, Derek pasaría _mucho tiempo_ tratando de encontrar una justificación coherente del por qué acababa de tener sexo con el niñero favorito de su hija.

  Las fantasías eran una cosa, pero _eso_ -eso era algo de lo que no podían arrepentirse. No era que lo quisiera, pero lo cierto era que habían cruzado una línea esa noche, y Derek no estaba completamente seguro de en dónde los dejaba eso. Él seguía siendo un padre soltero con un trabajo y una hipoteca que pagar, y una vida resuelta; y Stiles, en cambio, era un estudiante universitario con un futuro que ni siquiera podía empezar a comprender.

   -Hey –Dijo Stiles, seguía acurrucado contra Derek.

   Derek deseó nunca dejarlo ir. -¿Hm?

   -Deberíamos hacer esto de Nuevo algún día –Dijo Stiles, demasiado casual-. Quiero decir, entiendo totalmente si prefieres tener citas con idiotas en vez de tener sexo alucinante con lo impresionante que es mí...

   Derek estalló con una carcajada, con una estúpida burbuja de esperanza en su pecho. -Pero yo, por mi parte, me gustaría añadir un par de cosas más a mi lista sexual. Contigo –Stiles se removió- Sólo si tú quieres.

  Un _buen hombre_ habría dicho: «no». Un buen hombre se habría asegurado de que _eso_ hubiera sido algo de una sola vez, habría enviado a Stiles dierecto a casa, sano y salvo, para que luego fuera al colegio para estar con gente de su edad, alguien con menos carga. Un buen hombre hubiera podido resistir a la dulce tentación que Stiles significaba.

   Derek _no_ era un buen hombre.

   Frotó su nariz a lo largo del cuello del castaño. -¿Crees que podrás seguir mi ritmo, _niño_?

   Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa, con sus ojos ámbar encendidos con malicia. –Sólo pruébam _e, viejo._

 

**Author's Note:**

> *EL FIC PERTENECE A UNA SERIE ESCRITA POR MIKKIMOUSE, ME GUSTARÍA VER QUÉ OPINAN DE LA TRADUCCIÓN -es la primera que hago c': - Y DE PASO, SABER SI DESEAN QUE TRADUZCA LAS DEMÁS PARTES* COMENTEN, POR FA' :3  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Puedes visitarme en Tumblr (Y dejar tu petición o idea): small-title.tumblr.com
> 
> No olvides los Kudos<3 y el comentario (Por favor, estos me sirven para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien)<3  
> Pd. Acepto criticas y correcciones.
> 
> Pus sí ._. no sé si quieran dejar Kudo, se los agradecería mucho 7u7


End file.
